The Story of Choryu Hatake
by KatanaTenshi
Summary: Growing up in Iwagakure would have been impossible without her Father. Why does everyone glare at her so harshly? Rate and Comment my First Fanfic: The Story of Choryu Hatake!
1. Prologue

"GET BACK! EVERYONE GET BACK!!!" The Tsuchikage yelled. Too late, one of the tails of the gigantic demon came sweeping across the clearing sending many shinobi high into the air with a sickening noise.

The Leader of Iwagakure cursed to himself. They're village was in bad enough shape without the attack of a demon let alone the most powerful one of all. Just then, his train of thought was cut short by the whoosh of another tail.

"Lord Tsuchikage!" One of the Shinobi yelled out to him. After swiftly dodging the flying rocks the Anbu that had called out to him appeared at his side. "We can't defeat this Monster!" More debris few at them and the ground shook violently as the demon howled into the starless midnight sky. Then, the Tsuchikage closed his eyes and then almost immediately opened them. "If we can't defeat it," he said making hand signs of the most complicated sort. "Then we'll have to seal it!!!"

"You mean-" The Anbu said staring at him. "Yes Ketsuno, The Fuin jutsu is our only hope." Ketsuno gulped and nodded. "Now for the last time Ketsuno, Assist me…" Then Ketsuno made hand signs and bit his finger until blood flowed.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Ketsuno put his hand on the ground and smoke quickly engulfed them as they rose higher and higher into the air. As the smoke cleared another earsplitting cry rang out from under them. The song of a phoenix.

"Thank you for coming Tsubame-sama." Ketsuno said patting the feathers under him. The gigantic bird felt Ketsuno pat her in the head and she slightly bowed her acknowledgment.

"It's the least I can do. What have we here…" Tsubame glared at the demon standing in front of her. "Ketsuno, how did the Juubi escape from the tomb?" Ketsuno was perplexed, but he didn't have time to answer before The Juubi launched itself at them and Tsubame swiftly dodged the attack by flying high into the air and circling around its head.

"What do you mean escaped?!" He said covering his ears as the Juubi howled up at them.

"The Juubi was sealed inside a tomb deep into the earth almost 100,000 years ago by the leaders of the summoned tribes. HOW DID SHE ESCAPE?!!!!"

_Great... more bad news…_The Tsuchikage thought, then he said, "I have no Idea, but what will it take to seal it again?!"

"Human blood," She replied dodging a fire ball that was shot from the Juubi's mouth, then it spoke.

"GET DOWN HERE YOU FILTHY PHEASANT!" This insult made Tsubame mad. She screeched down at the Juubi releasing her own fiery attack upon it. "You dim-witted wolf!" She shot back at it, using fire that sprouted from her wings to attack. "You should learn how to fight before you take me on!!"

"Tsubame! Calm Yourself!!" The Tsuchikage screamed at her as the Juubi roared in anger. "There are still shinobi on the ground around The Juubi!!!" Tsubame quickly stemmed the flow of fire that was raining down on the terrain.

"Forgive me-" "TSUBAME!! ENOUGH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs cutting her off. "Now, will my blood be enough?!"

"No!" Tsubame said as one of the wolf's tails grazed her neck. "You need two human sacrifices to take down this S.O.B.!"

"Good thing I'm here," Said someone behind Ketsuno. The three quickly glanced over their shoulders to see who it was.

"Ryoshi," Said the Tsuchikage worriedly. The Brother of the Tsuchikage looked like he had just gone through a paper shredder. Five long gashes scaled the length of his body covering his torn clothing with blood.

"It's ok, brother, I'm ready." Ryoshi said coughing up some blood. The Tsuchikage hesitated, then nodded.

"Tsubame, take us as close as you can!"

"No problem Sandaime-sama!" Tsubame said and she wheeled to face the Juubi. As soon as she was as close as she could get, Tsubame let out a battle cry that startled the Juubi. The Tsuchikage and his brother then used each other's hands to make the Fuin Jutsu hand signs and together they shouted.

"SEALING JUTSU: DOUBLE TETRAGRAM SEAL!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 1: Four Years Later

**Four Years Later…**

"Daddy! Daddy!!!" A little girl shouted running towards a tall mid 20's man with silvery white hair. "Daddy! Today in shuriken practice, I hit all the marks again!!" The little girl ran straight into her father's arms and laughed as he swung her around.

"Wow sweaty, that's great!" he said hugging her tightly to him. He then hoisted her onto his shoulders and walked with her down the road, all the while listening to her laugh and talk about practice. When they reached their home it was nearing dinner time and the girl was hungry.

"Well, you go wash up Choryu and I'll get dinner started."

"Ok Daddy!" Choryu quickly ran up the stairs and started the running water. When the man was sure that Choryu was in the bath, he reached up into the cupboard and pulled down a picture of a beautiful woman with long flowing brown hair and pure white eyes that had no pupils. _Please forgive me Chiyo…_ He thought putting the picture to his forehead and closing his eyes.

After a long moment, he put the picture back in the cupboard and began to chop the vegetables he had pulled out.

Choryu, stomach growling ran into her room and quickly put on a different pair of clothes. It was a mid-sleeved sky blue shirt that had grass stains and dirt all over it. They went with white shorts that had two blue strips down the side. She considered these her training clothes.

"Cho! Dinner!"

"Coming!" Dinner wasn't anything fancy. It was just Ramen with water chestnuts, vegetables and slices of pork in them simmered in pork broth. There was also white rice. Choryu ate fast and in many quantities that startled her father. So much so that he couldn't stop watching her.

"Uh… Choryu…" He said hesitantly. At her father's voice Choryu looked up, a noodle dangling limply out of the side of her mouth. "A-are you in a hurry or something?" Choryu tried to speak, but her mouth was full. "How about you swallow first, you look like a chipmunk." He said laughing a little at her puffed out cheeks. Choryu raised an eyebrow, as she tried to gulp down her food all at once. It didn't work as well as she'd hoped it would.

"Jeez Cho…" he said slapping her on the back. She coughed a little then gulped down the rest of her food. "Now, what were you saying?" After another cough or two, Choryu opened one eye to look at her father.

"I was saying that I am in a hurry. I'm going to become a really strong ninja and for that I'll need to eat more!"

"Yeah, but if you eat more you'll also get fat. Did you think about that?" Choryu snorted a little opening her other eye to stare at her father.

"I won't get fat, I'll burn it all off with my training!"

"Hahaha! That's my girl, now do the dishes." A look of incredulity sank itself into Choryu's face as her father ruffled her hair.

"Hey, that's not even right!"

"Well," He said walking to the door. "I've been doing them this whole week so now it's your turn."

"You only did them YESTERDAY dad…"

"Exactly," and with that he walked up the stairs. "And Make sure you soak the bowls!" he yelled down to her. Choryu sighed and shook her head in annoyance. _Sometimes he acts younger than me…_

Choryu's father walked up the stairs to his room and closed the door behind him. Closing his eyes, he slid to the floor as the memories of that day came flooding back to him. The Tsuchikage, Ryoshi… and everyone else that was there made him grip his head in frustration. _Go away!_ He thought shaking his head violently.

A soft cooing noise woke him from his recollection and he started over to the window. A hawk stood, perched on the edge of his balcony outside. So he opened the sliding door and called the bird to him. It obeyed, landing lightly on his arm with I slight noise. He took the message from its leg and read it;

Ketsuno,

You have been requested by the Tsuchikage to be present on this day: Sunday May 6 in the room of the Tsuchikage concerning your daughter. Please do not take this message lightly.

ANBU

_Great…_he thought crumpling up the message and tossing it over his shoulder. _More problems that conflict with everything else…_ Ketsuno quickly found a piece of paper in his desk drawer and wrote:

**Dear ANBU,**

**Do not think that anything concerning my daughter will be taken lightly. I must decline this request however and hope to reschedule for the following day Monday May 7 for I plan to take my daughter out for her Birthday. Please understand.**

**Ketsuno Hatake**

Ketsuno rolled up the hastily written note and slipped it into the pouch the hawk had tied to its leg. He then took the bird outside and sent it off into the sky carrying his declination. Ketsuno sighed heavily at the though of how much trouble he would be in after this, but how could he miss Choryu's birthday? She would be turning 4.

"Daddy! Can I go out and train now?!" Choryu's voice quickly cut into his thought and he smiled.

"Have you finished the dishes?"

"Yes!!"

"Then go ahead, but make sure your home in about an hour or two that's when it's going to get dark!" Choryu's squeal of excitement faintly reached his ears as the door shut with a bang. _She's gonna break that door one of these days…_

Choryu lay in the center of a hole in the ground, breathing heavily and smiling to herself. _I think…_she thought staring at the sky_ I think… I've done enough training for today._

"Well well well, if it isn't Choryu." A voice said from behind her head. Choryu quickly leapt up and wheeled around seeing who it was. A fist came out of nowhere and landed itself square into her left cheek sending her flying backward into the dirt. She clutched her cheek painfully as someone grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her up. It was then that she saw who it was.

"W-what do you want Shinbaru." The boy known as Shinbaru was at least twice Choryu's age. He had black hair that spiked up in the front and eyes to match the darkest night. He never went anywhere alone he always had his two "cronies" with him, Furoku and Chosaku, both the same age as him. Furoku and Chosaku laughed at Choryu as she sat limply in the ground, facing them.

"Oh nothing," He said throwing her away from him in disgust. "Thought I would come and help you with your evading techniques. Is that okay?" Choryu looked ad him, loathingly and stood up.

"No." She said flatly. "I'm all done training for today."

"Oh, really?" he said making hand signs. "I was under the impression that you weren't going anywhere." Just then a shock ran throughout Choryu's body and held her feet to the ground. She couldn't move.

"h-how," She said watching them laugh at her.

"Simple, my father, who just happens to be the Tsuchikage, taught me the paralysis jutsu. Now for that evade training." He then reached into a pouch on his leg and pulled out three Shuriken.

"You know we're not supposed to use those outside of class!!" Choryu yelled, still held fast by the paralysis jutsu.

"Sensei won't know. I stole these from his desk while he wasn't looking." Shinbaru said flipping them around on his fingers. He then hurled them at Choryu, all at the same time. She closed her eyes in fear unable to dodge them. Then there was a flash, and all the shuriken dropped to the ground.

"Shinbaru! How dare you steal these from me!" Choryu opened her eyes to see a man standing in front of her.

"S-sensei!" All Four of them gasped out in surprise. Shinbaru quickly looked around for an escape rout but everywhere he turned didn't seem good enough for him.

"Go on, get out of here!" Sensei shouted again and in no time at all Shinbaru, Furoku and Chosaku were gone and Choryu could move again. "I'm sorry Choryu." Sensei turned an knelt down as Choryu fell to her knees. "He's just misunderstood, his father is never around to teach him the right things and-"

"Why do you always take his side sensei?!" Choryu shouted cutting him off. "It seems like he never gets in trouble!" She then burst into uncontrollable tears.

"Because it's the truth. Shinbaru's father is hardly ever around because of his duty as Tsuchikage." This made Choryu stop crying and look up into his face. She thought about how her father was usually home by the time she got there and it made her pity Shinbaru. "Now let me take you home."

"Ok…"

As Choryu walked along with sensei, people alder than her, mostly adults and teenagers gave her dirty looks and turned up there noses. Some whispered to the person next to them. This made Choryu uneasy and she grabbed her sensei's hand and held on tight. Sensei looked down at her surprised and worried at how she reacted to the stares of people passing by and thought_ Poor girl…_

"Cho! What happened?!" Her father asked bending down to examine her cheek. Sensei stood by the door silently wondering what she would say. Choryu winced as her father touched her cheek and looked away.

"I-I fell." Ketsuno looked into her eyes ad Choryu answered.

"Alright, go and wash up for bed okay?" She nodded and ran up the stairs head down. When she was up the stairs Ketsuno turned to Sensei.

"Toji, what happened?" Toji Himawari, Academy instructor looked up at the sound of his name and sighed heavily.

"Shinbaru, Furoku and Chosaku were picking on her. Shinbaru was using shuriken that he had stolen from me earlier on her. Luckily I got there in time." Ketsuno closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead.

"What are we going to do with him…" he said.

"I don't think there's anything that can be done Ketsuno." Toji said stepping out into the street. "Well, see you later. Oh and by the way, don't tell Choryu that I told you." With that, Toji disappeared.

Ketsuno shut the door and went over to the stairs. He listened waiting to hear weeping noises, but all was silent. So he climbed the stairs and knocked on Choryu's door.

"Cho? Cho, can I come in?" he heard rustling noises on the other side of the door, then a muffled yes could be heard. When Ketsuno entered his daughter was sitting up in bed waiting for him, her head turned toward the window. He came over and sat on her bed trying to get a good look at her face.

"Are you okay Cho?"

"Yeah…"

"What's the matter?" Choryu let out a sniff and rubbed at her eyes a little.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Choryu, what's wrong?" Choryu bowed her head and turned to her father. Her eyes were full of tears that were sliding one by one down her face. Ketsuno pulled her into a hug and she began crying harder.

"It's my birthday tomorrow, which means more people looking at me in a mean way and more whispers." She said trembling now. "It's not fair! I've seen other kids having a fun time on there birthday, laughing and playing games with all of their friends, but I don't have any!" Ketsuno held his daughter close her tears ripping at his heart.

"I'm sorry Cho, that this is the way it is-"

"BUT WHY? Why is it this way? I don't get it!" Ketsuno didn't know how to explain it. He couldn't tell her the truth, she was only a child. Yet, he wanted to so that she wouldn't have to not understand anymore.

"How about this," He said putting his hand on her shoulders. "How about you and I go out of town tomorrow, just the two of us. We'll go to the ocean or find a nice quiet place where we can have a picnic and pick flowers. Would you like that Choryu?" Choryu's face immediately lit up at this and she laughed.

"Yay!" She hugged her dad tightly and he almost fell over.

"Ok, ok. Then that's what we'll do tomorrow." He then tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight princess." He said closing her door, and with that Choryu went to sleep, dreaming of the place that she would go to tomorrow. Away from all of the mean stares and whispers…


End file.
